1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for tracking a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for tracking a vehicle using vehicle component ID signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for tracking vehicles are commercially available today. One use for tracking systems includes locating stolen vehicles. These systems are typically expensive aftermarket products where a transmitter is attached to the vehicle. In the event the vehicle is stolen, a remote unit is used to activate the transmitter. The remote unit is then used to determine the location of the vehicle. Another use for vehicle tracking systems includes businesses with a fleet of cars for rental or transportation services. Knowing the location of each vehicle can significantly improve logistical planning and provide statistical metrics regarding vehicle operation and route choice.
Also related to the development of vehicles, sensing the status of vehicle components and subsystems is important for controlling and maintaining the performance of the vehicle. For example, if a vehicle has under-inflated tires, performance and handling of the vehicle may degrade. Recent developments in the automobile industry indicate that the government may mandate low tire pressure warning systems on all automobiles. One solution for monitoring tire pressure includes sensing the tire pressure internal to the tire and transmitting the pressure to a vehicle controller. The data from each transmitter can include a unique ID for each wheel providing the operator with the identity of the tire containing inadequate pressure.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved vehicle tracking system and systems for monitoring the status of vehicle components.